


Bring It All Back

by Tyzulart



Series: Tyzula Shorts [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Avatar Ty Lee, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), F/F, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff, Happy Azula (Avatar), LOK - Freeform, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Mentioned Mai (Avatar), Sliceoflife, idk - Freeform, songfic?, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyzulart/pseuds/Tyzulart
Summary: Two times Ty Lee forces Azula to listen to her music and one time she doesn't
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200203
Kudos: 43





	Bring It All Back

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and, as usual, Ty Lee was over at Azula's house. The two girls were sat on the bed amidst some loose sheets of homework. Reclining against the headboard, Azula typed steadily on her macbook, stopping only occasionally to check the essay brief or take a sip of her coffee. Besides her, Ty Lee was typing much less frequently, flicking between her own substantially shorter essay and several online shopping tabs.

'Ugh, I just cannot focus', Ty Lee moaned, flipping over onto her front and whipping out her phone. 'I'm going to put on some motivational study music.'

'Whatever you say, darling', Azula replied, barely glancing up from her screen.

As soon as Ty Lee's phone connected to the bluetooth speaker, the room was flooded with painfully cheesy music. Azula's flow of typing abruptly stopped. She peered over the top of her screen to fix her girlfriend with a skeptical look.

'Ty, did you put this song on?'

'Yeah', Ty Lee replied with a chipper smile. 'I just told you I was going to play some music.'

'Okay, let me rephrase that - did you purposefully select this song?'

'Yeah, of course! It's S Club 7! My sisters and I were obsessed with this band when we were kids. The seven of us used to perform all their songs and dances. I think they had a TV show at one point, too...'

Azula grimaced.

'I'm not sure this is the most optimal study music', she murmured, actively trying to repress the distaste in her voice. 

'Are you kidding? It's so inspiring!' Ty Lee laughed, bouncing off the bed. 'Who doesn't love a bit of S Club?'

'Me, apparently', Azula drawled, following her girlfriend with her eyes as she began to dance around the room.

'You love it really, Zula', she teased, her eyes twinkling.

'I absolutely do not .'

Azula scowled and tried to force her focus back onto her work whilst Ty Lee continued to perform some surprisingly advanced choreography at the foot of her bed. Noticing Azula's attention drifting back to her, Ty Lee snatched up a hairbrush from the dresser and began an elaborate (and incredibly accurate) lip-sync for her benefit.

Azula tried unsuccessfully to repress a smile as her girlfriend leapt dramatically onto the bed, continuing her rendition. At the end of the song, she dropped back down next to Azula, breathless, with an expectant look on her face.

'Very nice, Ty', Azula chuckled, planting a kiss on her cheek.

'So, are you an S Club fan now?', Ty Lee asked, a smug smile playing on her lips.

'It was certainly a stirring performance', Azula admitted. 'But in terms of motivating you to work, this particular discography seems to be rather lacking.'

Ty Lee's face dropped as she was reminded of her essay.

'Oh crap, yeah. I don't suppose you want to write mine for me?', she said sweetly, batting her eyes. Azula just gave a sharp laugh.

............

'Oh Agni, what is that?' Mai cried as she ducked into the back of Azula's car. It was early Monday morning and, as always, Azula was driving Mai, Ty Lee, and herself to school.

'It's S Club 7!', Ty Lee called over her shoulder as she continued to sway and dance in the passenger seat.

'Nauseating, isn't it?', Azula sighed as the impossibly optimistic music continued to blast through the speakers.

'You're seriously allowing this?', Mai grumbled, catching Azula's eye in the rear-view mirror as she pulled onto the road. Azula just shrugged.

'It makes her happy.'

Ty Lee beamed and leant over to plant a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, queuing another upbeat pop song.

'Seriously Ty, I can just about manage Taylor Swift or whatever but it's too early for this crap,' Mai exclaimed, reaching forward to grab the phone from her friend's hand. 

Ty Lee playfully dodged out of her reach, continuing to lip-sync along to the music.

'I'm sure you can survive the six minutes until we get to school', Azula drawled, her eyes fixed on the road.

'Are you kidding me? It sounds like a kid's sitcom threw up on a synth keyboard.'

Azula gave a sharp laugh as Ty Lee crossed her arms with a pout.

'Just because it isn't all distorted shouting and guitars doesn't mean it's bad - it's feel good music!' she declared knowingly.

'Yeah well, it's making me feel ill', Mai groaned.

Azula continued to laugh in the driver's seat, earning a mean look from Ty Lee.

'Zula!', she whined. 'You said you liked this one the other day!'

'I said it was catchy', Azula corrected hastily, ignoring Mai's smirk in the rear-view mirror. 'Catchy does not necessarily mean good.'

'Well, I'm in the passenger seat so that means I get to choose the music', Ty Lee said definitively.

In the back of the car, Mai rolled her eyes and jammed her fingers in her ears. Azula smirked as she secretly repressed the urge to tap her fingers on the steering wheel.

...........

'Azula, I'm back!'

Ty Lee closed the front door behind her and stepped into the foyer. The house remained still and quiet.

'Azula?'

Dropping her training bag off of her shoulder, Ty Lee made her way down the corridor and up the stairs. As she neared Azula's bedroom, she faintly heard the sound of the shower running. A sly smile spread on Ty Lee's face.

She excitedly pulled off her own training kit and made her way towards the ensuite before suddenly stopping in her tracks. Over the sound of the running water, she could make out the sound of Azula's voice. As she drew near enough to make out the words, Ty Lee laughed in disbelief.

It wasn't uncommon for Azula to sing when she thought she was alone. Ty Lee had often caught snippets of her girlfriend singing mindlessly as she worked, cooked, or showered. She actually had a very beautiful voice - although she denied it furiously whenever Ty Lee brought it up. The reason Ty Lee had frozen, however, was because of what her girlfriend was singing.

'I KNEW you liked S Club 7!', Ty Lee cried as she burst into the bathroom.

Under the shower, Azula leapt and turned to face her girlfriend, her eyes wide and startled.

'Ty! I- You- When did you get home?', Azula stammered.

'About halfway through the second verse', Ty Lee laughed, stepping into the spacious modern shower.

'I don't know what you're talking about', Azula said, her voice cool and unaffected.

'Just now, I heard you! You were singing Bring It All Back!'

'Prove it', Azula sneered, ducking back under the hot water.

Ty Lee just watched her, heat rising on her cheeks from more than the steam.

'I don't need to prove it, I know it! I can't believe you secretly like cheesy throwback pop music', she giggled. At this, Azula turned to give her a stern look.

'What is it going to take to stop you from blabbing about this to Mai?', she asked, her amber eyes glowing. Ty Lee bit her lip and took a step towards her girlfriend.

'I'm sure I can think of something...'

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't already know S Club 7's terrible/fantastic music you've got to check it out. I am convinced it plays non-stop in Ty Lee's head lol. Apologies for shortness and low quality too, just wanted to write something silly! As always please let me know what you think


End file.
